


Under The Blue

by Woke_up_and_chose_chaos



Series: White Night OneShots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fem! Ken Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woke_up_and_chose_chaos/pseuds/Woke_up_and_chose_chaos
Summary: Kaneki and Steve run into each other early morning in the kitchen. Tensions come to a head. Feelings are revealed.Part of the White Knight series but can be read as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Steve Rogers
Series: White Night OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893064
Kudos: 11





	Under The Blue

Kaneki jolted awake. The small jump nothing compared to her heart hammering in her chest. She needed a drink,  before Hinami woke up and smelled her stress. She got up and padded over to the kitchen, wearing nothing but a T-shirt and some shorts. She had debated putting thigh high socks to cover her hairy legs, but no one was awake right now to see her.

She looked at the time when she entered the kitchen. 

_5:56am_

Damn. Morning  already ? She felt like she hadn’t even slept. She got started on preparing a cup of coffee. She took some vitamins that allowed her to eat and digest human food and waited the 15 minutes for it to kick in. Bruce and Tony had spent months getting it right with the help of Kimi. Nishio acting as the lab rat. It was designed so that Ghouls didn’t have to prey on humans. They were working on getting it into Tokyo for the Ghouls there. 

Kaneki picked up a bag of marshmallows and started to munch on a handful. She got so lost in the coffee and marshmallows that she hadn’t heard Steve's heartbeat, footsteps, or breathing when he entered the tower from his run. She  did  hear the elevator ding. 

She turned to see Steve walk from the elevator drinking from a water bottle. She poured him a cup of coffee.

“Hey.” She said.

“Hey.” The silence after that was fucking deafening. She munched on more marshmallows as he sipped his coffee.

“How was your run?” She asked.

“It was fine. Nightmare?” She nodded. He moved closer to her. She wrapped her arms around him and stuffer her nose in his neck. The team had gotten used to this. If she was stressed, she would ‘scent’ someone familiar to calm down. Usually it was Hinami, but if she was unavailable she would choose someone else on the team. Nat was the first she had done it to.

Steve wrapped his arms around the tiny girl that could rip him to pieces. Her breath tickled his neck as she inhaled. She could smell adrenaline and dopamine coming off of him in waves. She pulled her face back and looked into his eyes. His pupils dilated and he swallowed. She leaned up and softly pressed her lips against his.

A question.

He pressed back in answer and pulled her flush against his body. Her hands trailed up his abs and down his back. He lifted her up on the counter, she wrapped her legs around him. He trailed kisses down her neck and jaw.

“Is this okay?” He mumbled, sending shivers up and down her spine.

_“Yes.”_ She moaned.

He cupped her sizable bust through her shirt and she lifted it over her head. They slipped to the floor in a mess of giggles. She lifted his sweaty PT shirt over his head. She licked a long stripe from the V of his hips to the top of his jaw. He raised a eyebrow past a moan.

“Should I be concerned that you’re gonna bite a chunk out of me?” He asked huskily.

“Stop talking.” She breathed. He moaned.

He rolled them over so that he was leaning over her, pulling off her night shorts and panties in one motion, exposing her white pubic hair. He nuzzled her. 

“So you’ve got white hair everywhere huh?”

“Shut up. Does it turn you off?”

“No. I like it. It’s more natural for a woman to have body hair.”

She blushed like wildfire under his gaze. He leaned down and gave an open - mouthed kiss at her slit. Alternating between sucking her clit and tonguing her opening. She was writhing and panting beneath him. She felt the heat build rapidly in her stomach and suddenly she was cumming. She nudged his shoulder with her foot.

“C’mon I got another one in me.” She said cheekily. He pulled his running shorts down over his - sizable - cock. She turned on her belly and he entered her in one fell swoop.

_“Fuck.”_ She hissed. Pushing back against him to gain friction as he started to grind against her. Her chest was slipping against the floor. The sun started to rise, reminding her that they were in a very public area where anyone could walk in and catch them.

It only further excited her.

The heat in her started to build again. And build, and build, and build until finally-

“Well this is _certainly_ not what I expected when I came to start up some tea.”

Steve scrambled off of her and covered her front with her own shirt, which she took from him and pulled over her head to actually cover herself. She could feel his cum running out of her. Feel the aftershocks of her own second climax. She wanted nothing more than to bask in the afterglow but couldn’t. Not with Loki standing there and looking at them both so smugly. He started to laugh at their dumbstruck faces.

“It’s fine. You really think Thor and I haven’t gotten off to the same mischief in public spaces? Your secret is safe with me.” He started on the kettle before turning to face them, both now decent.

“Although, for future reference, please refrain until you get some where private. There are children here after all.”


End file.
